


So, you just walked out?

by wrensandroses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Continuation, Episode: s03e06 A Window Into An Empty Room, Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, POV Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, mostly just brother-sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrensandroses/pseuds/wrensandroses
Summary: This is basically a continuation of the conversation that Alec had with Isabelle after Magnus and Alec's argument at breakfast in 3x06.





	So, you just walked out?

**Author's Note:**

> The convo starts, in the show, when Isabelle says, "So, you just walked out?" Everything after that is actual dialog from the show.
> 
> I know it's pretty short, but I don't think this conversation was pretty long. Alec doesn't seem the type to have long, in-depth conversations with his sister about his feelings. Especially since I think Alec was a little embarrassed about some of the things said in their arguments.
> 
> Do I even need to say I don't own Shadowhunters?
> 
> This is not beta read so please forgive me for possible typos or grammar errors!

Izzy was pouring herself some coffee when Alec came bursting through the doors of the Institute.

  


A few Shadowhunters paused to stare before resuming their work. Isabelle set down her coffee mug and rushed over to her brother.

  


“Alec, what’s wrong?” She placed a hand on her brother’s shoulder.

  


Alec glanced around him and Isabelle understood immediately. He didn’t want anyone to overhear.

  


“Let’s take a walk,” Isabelle suggested. Alec nodded. Once they were out of earshot of the other Shadowhunters, she asked, “Okay, tell me what’s wrong.”

  


“Magnus and I had another fight.” Alec crossed his arms in front of his chest.

  


“Another? Alec, you guys have been fighting? I’m such a bad sister. I didn’t even notice.” Isabelle scanned her mind for any memories of Alec acting weird lately. She hadn’t been spending as much time with him as she used to.

  


“You aren’t a bad sister, Iz.” Alec responded.

  


“When did you start fighting? And about what?” They turned another corner.

  


“We were doing fine. Great, actually. Until a few days ago. I-I asked Magnus about moving in together-”

  


“Isn’t that a little fast?” Isabelle interrupted. Alec glared at Izzy. “Sorry, keep talking.”

  


“He said pretty much the same as you, and then he left me alone at the loft so he could go meet a client. Anyways, when I had first walked into the room I had noticed he was looking at this little box, and when I walked in, he made an effort to hide it.”

  


Isabelle sighed. “You looked in the box, didn’t you?”

  


Alec nodded. “After you called me about depossession research, I looked in the box.”

  


“Oh, Alec.” Isabelle frowned. “What was in the box?

  


“A variety of things. Letters, a guitar pick, an old black and white picture with a love note on the back of it.” Alec huffed. “Later that night I told Magnus that I looked in the box because I felt so guilty for invading his privacy. Apparently, everything in the box belonged to one of Magnus’ exes that he outlived. And we got into a fight because apparently, one day, something of mine is  going to end up in that little box.” Alec pressed his lips together.

  


“What happened this morning?” 

  


“It’s all my fault. I made french toast and Magnus was talking about the french toast and I said…”’ Alec trailed off.

  


“What did you say, Alec?” Isabelle placed a hand lightly on Alec’s shoulder. 

  


“I said, ‘Maybe you should save the spatula I used for your little box.”

  


Isabelle snorted and Alec looked at her funny. “I’m so sorry, Alec but that is kind of hilarious.”

  


“We started fighting. Again, it was my fault. I said that I wasn’t a child and he told me to start acting like one. And I got up and left the apartment.”

  


“So you just walked out?”

  


“Well, what else was I supposed to do?”

  


“What’s gonna happen now?” 

  


“I don’t know!” Alec stopped walking and turned to look at Izzy. “Look, do you have any actual advice, or are you just going to interrogate me?”

  


They both sighed and continued walking.

  


“I wish I knew what to tell you, but I think the reason I find Downworlders appealing is because to issues prevent anything from ever becoming too serious.”

  


“Oh. Well, that’s comforting.”

  


“But what you and Magnus have is… is real.” 

  


Alec stopped walking realizing they had reached the end of the hallway.

  


“If anyone can make it work, it’s you two.” Alec sighed again before Isabelle and Alec heard their mother’s voice. 

  


Isabelle didn’t get a chance to talk to Alec about it again, but she assumed they made up because she didn’t hear any more about the issue.


End file.
